fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Armin Fenris
Armin Fenris is a former member of Gladiator Beast, and was its strongest member. He served as Stimonetta Aardwolf's personal advisor during his time in the guild. His strength as a Dark Mage gained him much infamy, and the special attention of Jack Lupin. This is in part, due to his ability to use the Lost Magic, Lycanthropy. After the Bellona Alliance War, Armin was saved from death by Pluto Morior, and joined his new iteration of Underworld. Appearance Armin dresses in a green military uniform with the neck guard always up, and a green a cap, with black boots. He has red eyes, white hair, dark skin, and a very muscular build. Despite his slightly advanced age, Armin still looks rather young, and his physique is incredibly impressive. His muscular density even allows him to stop bullets and blades from piercing too far into his skin. Personality Armin is very quiet most of the time. As a matter of fact, he's a mute, and needs to communicate through sign language in order to speak. Whenever not speaking this way, he generally communicates in grunts or growls. Due to his higher intellect compared to the other members of Gladiator Beast, Armin is Stimonetta Aardwolf's personal advisor. However he is still driven by his hunger for human flesh, much like the other members of Gladiator Beast. Magic and Abilities Lycanthropy: Armin is a practitioner of the same magic as Jack Lupin, having received training from Moon Wolves. This gives him sharp claws and teeth capable of easily cutting flesh, and increased strength. Armin can even enter a more powerful state that increases his physical strength, speed, and power, while also making him appear more wolf-like by covering his body in white fur and giving him a long bushy tail. He is also capable of flight and focusing magical energy to increase his strikes. His magic's power is also more powerful the more of the moon is visible in the night's sky. The energy that he absorbs from the moon can be used to copy the effects of the Moon Drip spell in the form of an aura, but he can only maintain it indefinitely during the night time when the moon is out, so this ability is still incapable of being maintained in that manner during new moons. This version of the Moon Drip is also weaker, only weakening a spell by up to fifty percent of its maximum power. This magic also allows him to absorb the energy from other lunar-based magics, and even absorb the power of the Moon Drip, simultaneously making himself immune to it. Armin's superior power and skill generally gives him the edge over the likes of Jack Lupin. His has been compared multiple times to Lycanthropes, but lacks the weaknesses associated with them. Despite his mastery of this magic, his skill has been described as similar to Thunderbolt's. He doesn't use his magic as a crutch, instead utilizing it as a supplement to his own natural talents. * Mist Form: Armin is capable of transforming into a mist in order to avoid attacks, but needs to reform in order to harm opponents. Despite being referred to as a mist, this is not actual mist. Instead it is a malleable form of Armin's magical energy that he can freely change from one state of matter to the next, as well as transform his own body into. Armin is capable of reforming partially in order to deal devastating attacks, while keeping the area of his body that can be attacked limited. He can constantly exert his mist from his body, even allowing him to harden it like a shield, and defend against powerful cutting and blunt attacks. This mist helps to compensate for any of the power he loses when the moon isn't out. Often the mist appears in the shape of wolf body parts, such as a tail or face. This ability is exclusive to the Moon Wolves that trained Armin, and are often considered to be the strongest of the Moon Wolf packs because of it. * Wolf Moon Beam: Armin focuses his magical energy into his mouth, and blasts a blue beam of energy from it. It is considered the signature move of all those capable of using Lycanthropy, and can be compared to that of a Dragon's Roar. He even once managed to match a Metal Dragon Slayer's Roar with this spell, and send Sagewing back a considerable distance despite him blocking with his swords. * Wolf Form: Armin can transform his body into that of a large werewolf-like creature, or simply a giant wolf. This covers his entire body in white fur that often appears similar to mist due to his Mist Form, razor-sharp claws, and teeth of the same grade as his claws. This form increases his power exponentially in a manner similar to Dragon Force. His physical capabilities allow him to easily outmaneuver and assault foes from multiple angles, making him ten times faster than before. His strength is enhanced to such a degree that he can easily overpower even the strongest of foes, even the likes of Julia Kaizar in sparring matches. He is capable of partial transformations for only some of the effects, such as his claws or fangs, and can perfectly fight by shifting between his Wolf, Mist, and human forms for assaults with perfect precision. Regenerative Healing Factor: Armin is capable of recovering from detrimental damage from anything that damages his body. He's even capable of reattaching and restoring lost limbs and body parts, but the more damaging the injury, the longer it takes for him to heal. In the light of the moon, or when absorbing lunar magics, his healing rate is enhanced even further. Due to this method of recovery, it is believed that the amount of lunar energy he has absorbed, the more effective his healing abilities are. The healing rate at which he regenerates rivals that of users of Axolotl, especially under the full moon. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Armin is capable of fighting on par with even the most powerful opponents. His incredible strength generally gives him the edge over his opponents, and can even overpower other master hand to hand fighters like Jack Lupin. He uses a variety of martial arts, combining several human ones with his own, unique Lycanthopy hand to hand styles. His hand to hand skills are considered the greatest in Underworld. * Way of the Wolf: Armin uses this martial art, similarly to Jack Lupin. The stance generally involves him crouching down like an animal, and involves dealing fast and powerful attacks, and then retreating to avoid damage. Armin however revised it, allowing for him to still be just as effective on his two legs, as opposed to being on all fours. He can even freely battle opponents, switching between his Mist, Wolf, and human forms in order to do incredible damage to his adversary while avoiding attacks. He generally focuses on a kick-based fighting style, but still uses his fists, and even his jaws. Immense Perception: Armin possesses a great deal of perception, able to see and process assaults in less than a second, allowing him to react accordingly. This also greatly helps with his marksmanship. He is capable of firing clusters of bullets from long ranges with his pistols, without the use of a scope. His skill with said pistols is so great that he can even fire bullets at armor chinks from 50 yards away. When aiming, his left eye glows red. He has never missed a shot when aiming this way. Immense Strength: Armin has incredible strength. He's capable of bending and breaking metal with just kicks, and is capable of shattering bones in one blow, crippling his opponent. His strength even allows him to dismember opponents using pure physical force, ripping or punching off body parts, and possessing enough power to insect a person with a kick. Occasionally, Armin relies solely on his strength to combat weaker opponents. When he had weakened his opponent's magic sufficiently, Armin was capable of matching blows from a Metal Dragon Slayer. His jaw strength is also incredible. Although he can't digest it like Stimonetta, his jaws are strong enough to bite through steel and other powerful metals, which increases in power when he activates his Wolf Form. He can easily bite through and consume other people, straight through the skin, bones, and muscles, without any effort. It's almost as if he biting into softened butter. This jaw strength assists him when he normally is cannibalizing other people. Immense Speed: Armin is capable of running for an extended period of time at very high velocities. By increasing his power with his Lycanthropy, he can even run so fast that he appears to be a blue flash of light going by, or a bolt of lightning, and generates great deals of wind pressure. His reflexes are also amazing. He can dodge bullets fired at point blank-range towards him, and retaliate before his opponent can get the chance to react, or even retaliate. He is considered the fastest member of Underworld due to his incredible speed. Immense Durability: Armin won't even flinch if the attack is too weak. Some have stated that he has a body like steel. This gives him increased resistance to blunt and cutting attacks, including those of the magical variety, most notably fire. His muscular structure is considered incredibly dense, even rivaling that of the Kaizar Twins, who physical attacks don't even work on. Unlike them however, magical attacks also deal only a small amount of damage to him. It seems as though he's immune to the force generated from most attacks. Only extremely fine, or otherwise focused attacks, seem to really phase him. He can take a barrage of attacks from opposition, get back up, an then retaliate as if nothing had even happened. Immense Endurance: Armin is capable of taking immense amount of damage, and then repairing the damage. He can be impaled, or dismembered, and still manage to keep on fighting without the slightest bit of hesitation, only patiently awaiting for his body to heal while he fights. This endurance proved most helpful when he deliberately allowed Sagewing to stab him in the arm so that Armin could disarm him of one of his swords. Immense Magical Power: Befitting his title as the strongest member of Gladiator Beast, Armin has a high amount of magic power. He's capable of exerting a great deal of magical power over a large scale of time without tiring himself out. His strength was enough that he easily defeated Jack Lupin of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. Even when on the brink of death, Pluto Morior saw it necessary to save him in order to rebuild Underworld, which only speaks leaps and bounds of his power. When exerting a large amount of magical power, his aura appears light blue or white. Equipment Magic Pistols: Armin wields two automatic pistols in battle. Both of them have an incredibly long barrel (approximately three feet). They both fire long range, armor piercing rounds, imbued with magic, allowing them to even pierce through Adamantine (if the clustering is all in the same place), and damage normally intangible foes. Armin's guns are specifically designed for killing armored enemies. The bullets fired are made from enchanted Black Steel. Trivia Armin's appearance is based off of the Captain from Hellsing. Armin's first name is based off of Armin Meiwes, a famous German cannibal. Fenrir is a two-headed wolf from Norse Mythology. Like all members of Gladiator Beast, Armin has a carnivorous animal theme. His particular theme is the wolf. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Guild Ace Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User